Measure Your Life In Love
by CrissColferSexRiot
Summary: "A dying man needs to die, as a sleepy man needs to sleep, and there comes a time when it is wrong, as well as useless, to resist." -Stewart Alsop. Every dream has come true for Kurt and Blaine. Love, success...but perfection can only last for so long.


**Hey! So this is my first Klaine fanfic that I've actually finished...the past two days I've been working like crazy on it D:**

**I got the idea for this fic while listening to the RENT soundtrack. As I've told my friends, BAD THINGS HAPPEN when I listen to the RENT soundtrack. I get really, really emotional and sometimes I start crying and just...yeah. If you've seen RENT or heard the soundtrack, you'll know how I got the idea.**

**This was also inspired by Everything's Made To Be Broken by clonedmemories. I read that a few weeks before this idea struck me. I'm sorry if it seems like it's kind of copied from it. I did my best to make it different.**

**Yes, this is in present tense. I just started writing and I looked back and was thinking "Whoa. When did I start writing present tense? I never do that." But I like this. At one point I randomly did past tense and I did my best to fix it, but there might be a few typos here and there.  
><strong>

**I cried while writing this, but I didn't cry when reading over it...maybe I got used to it? But just know, you might cry. I don't know.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Fiona**

**DISCLAIMER: Ryan Murphy owns Glee...CREYS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Senior Year<strong>

It all started with what seemed to be a cold. Typical symptoms. Sore throat. Fever. A splitting headache. It lasted for about three weeks. It was odd for Kurt, the epitome of health. But no one took notice after it was over because he showed no more signs of illness.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Years Later<strong>

Kurt Hummel loves his life. No, scratch that. Kurt Anderson-Hummel loves his life. His and Blaine's relationship was one of the few that survived high school. Brittany and Santana are engaged and living in California. Finn and Rachel are married and talking over the possibility of having a child in New York. Kurt Hummel married one Blaine Anderson on May 22nd, 2014, two years after they'd graduated high school and moved to New York together.

Kurt now has a degree in fashion and is an up and coming designer. Blaine is currently working on a record deal and could sign a contract any day now.

Recently Kurt has been getting sick more often. He's been unhealthily losing weight and catching the flu and getting colds left and right. Blaine doesn't know what to do other than keep him warm, feed him soup, and make sure there's a trash can nearby at all times for when Kurt occasionally throws up. For about a week, Kurt is fine. Blaine thinks that his immune system wasn't doing so well for a little while so he kept getting sick before he had time to recuperate. Life goes on.

Until one night when Kurt wakes up soaked in his own sweat. He's hot. Uncomfortably so. Why is it so damn hot? He stumbles through the darkness and finds the thermostat. It's around eighty degrees. Kurt turns it down to seventy. Twenty minutes later, Kurt is lying on top of the covers, still sweating. Sixty-five degrees.

Blaine wakes up soon, shivering. "Kurt," he groans. "Why is it so cold? It's summer, I should not need to ask you to turn on the heat."

"I don't know what you're going on about," Kurt says in a rushed voice. "It's still hot in here."

Blaine starts to pay closer attention. He can see a light sheen of sweat across Kurt's face. "Baby, are you okay?" He asks, sitting up. He brings his hand up to his husband's forehead. "Shit, you're burning up!"

Blaine jumps into action. He runs to the bathroom and grabs the thermometer. Kurt tightens his mouth shut and turns away. "C'mon," Blaine coaxes. He gently turns Kurt's face towards him. "We have to see how sick you are."

Eventually, Kurt relents and puts the thermometer in his mouth.

A few minutes later, it beeps.

Blaine checks the temperature.

Silence.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispers.

"It says a hundred and six degrees."

* * *

><p>Two days later finds Kurt at the doctor's office.<p>

"Kurt Anderson-Hummel?"

The brunette tells Blaine to wait there and stands up. He walks across the waiting area and through the door. By the time he reaches the specified room, he's gasping for breath. _It's a big office,_ he reasons with himself.

He's weighed and his blood pressure is taken. When the nurse writes down his weight, she frowns and looks back at the scale. She looks skeptical but continues anyway.

Kurt is taken to another room and he sits down as he waits for his doctor. The older woman comes in and sits next to Kurt. "Hi, Dr. Snow," Kurt greets.

She smiles to him and starts off a normal conversation. "Hello, Kurt. How's your husband?" She asks.

"Blaine's great," he says smiling. Another reason he loved New York: almost everyone they met didn't judge them. Completely different from a small town in Ohio. "He's worried about me, though."

This launches into the exam where the doctor asks him questions about his sicknesses. He explains the few weeks where he was sick almost all the time and the doctor jots it down. When he recounts what happened a few nights ago, she frowns.

"I'd like to do some testing on your blood, if that's okay with you. I have to ask because of laws, but I think this may be serious and we need to run some tests to see what's going on."

Kurt reluctantly agrees, despite his phobia of needles.

* * *

><p>The next day, he goes to another office to get his blood drawn. Blaine is by his side, for which Kurt is thankful. When he feels the needle, he grips Blaine's hand so hard that the shorter man tenses and discomfort is written all over his face. Kurt apologizes later, but Blaine just laughs and says "I honestly never knew you had that much strength in one hand."<p>

* * *

><p>A week later, Kurt's back in his doctor's office, surprisingly, alone. Blaine had a meeting with the company that might sign him and explained a thousand times that he could cancel, but Kurt refused to let him. "This is a big deal," Kurt reasoned. "Go become famous."<p>

Kurt has been waking up in a sweat almost every night, now. He finds it difficult to go to work because he becomes short of breath so easily. He has constant headaches. But, with a forced smile on his face, he goes into the doctor's room when his name is called. Dr. Snow walks into the room and smiles. She grabs the paperwork that shows the test results and Kurt waits patiently while she looks it over.

A deep look of sadness passes over her face.

Shakily, Dr. Snow asks, "Now, don't freak out when I ask you this, because I'm your doctor and sometimes we ask strange things. Have you ever had sex with anyone other than your husband?"

Kurt lifts his eyebrow, but answers, no; Blaine has been his only partner, thank you very much.

The woman nods slowly. "And…does Blaine have any…STD's?"

The twenty-five year old doesn't like where this is heading. "No, we were tested and it all came out negative."

Dr. Snow sighs and leans against the counter. "Kurt," she says slowly. "Sometimes those tests can miss things. I believe that Blaine is a carrier of the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome."

This slowly sinks in word by word. "Are you saying that I have AIDS?" He whispers.

* * *

><p>Kurt doesn't really remember the subway ride back to his apartment. He's too distracted. He gets inside the house and sits at the dining room table, blankly staring in front of him.<p>

This isn't fair.

A slamming door notifies Kurt that Blaine is home from his meeting. Kurt's still sitting in the chair, in the same position since he got home almost three hours prior.

"Oh, hey!" A huge smile stretches across Blaine's face. "I didn't know you were home! You didn't text me." Blaine pouts adorably.

But then he notices Kurt's puffy, red eyes. "Kurt, baby, what happened? What'd the doctor tell you?" He sits down next to Kurt.

"I…" Kurt tries to begin. He doesn't look at Blaine's face; he knows that that would be counterproductive. He stares at the table as he whispers those three words. "I have AIDS."

There's silence.

It stretches on for what seems to be an eternity.

Blaine simply sits. Frozen.

A lone tear escapes Kurt's eyes.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt.

That breaks him. The tears that he'd been trying so hard to hold in pour out.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the couple is on the couch. Kurt is leaning on Blaine chest and has his arms wound tight around his waist. Blaine's arms are around Kurt's shoulder and his head is in Kurt's hair. He's simply smelling Kurt's scent and trying not to focus on the fact that in a few years, he might not be able to do that.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later, they start the conversation that they desperately need to have. Kurt breaks the silence.<p>

"Dr. Snow said that you were probably a carrier."

More silence.

"I can't stand this silence anymore, Blaine. I just can't. Please say something."

When Kurt looks up at Blaine's face, he notices the tears quietly rolling down his cheeks. He waits for Blaine to speak.

"I did this to you," he finally says. "I'm the one that's killing you, Kurt."

This time, Kurt holds Blaine as the darker haired boy cries.

Kurt runs his hand through his husband's curly hair, whispering reassurances. "No, honey, you didn't do this. This is just rotten luck," Kurt says as soon as Blaine is calm enough for conversation.

"But I'm the one that made you sick," he says, his voice breaking. He clutches Kurt's shirt as if it were the only thing keeping him alive.

"No," Kurt says adamantly. "You didn't not make me sick. This is in no way your fault and if you blame yourself, Blaine Anderson-Hummel, I will sell all your Katy Perry albums."

Blaine tries to smile but fails.

"No," Kurt says again. "No, this isn't your fault. All we did is love each other, and in return we were given something new to hold onto each other for. We'll get through this. People with AIDS can live just as long as people without it." He's pretty much talking to himself now, trying to tell himself that this would work out.

But deep down, Kurt knew that that wasn't him. Some people with AIDS lived just as long as others.

Kurt knew that he wouldn't be one of them.

* * *

><p>It's May 22nd, 2019.<p>

Their five year anniversary.

It's been a month since Kurt was diagnosed.

He's woken up by Blaine's lips on his mouth. After a little while, Blaine lifts up off of Kurt. "Happy anniversary," he breathes.

Kurt gives a broad smile. "Likewise. I love you," he says, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him back down for another kiss.

When the kiss begins to deepen, Blaine notices that something is wrong with Kurt. He just seems a little off. He breaks away from Kurt and sits up. Kurt's breathing just…isn't right, and Blaine knows it's not from the kiss.

Kurt tries to smile. Blaine doesn't buy it.

Suddenly, Kurt stiffens. A second later, the covers are being thrown off the bed and Kurt's in the bathroom emptying his stomach.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for being sick on our anniversary," Kurt says after he takes his medication.<p>

Blaine's heart breaks a little. "Baby, don't feel bad about this. Ever."

Kurt gives a weak smile.

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later<strong>

Kurt is nearly vibrating with excitement.

All Blaine can do is smile at him as the plane touches the tarmac.

The taller man prattles on about his excitement and how much fun they're going to have now that they're meeting everyone again while they go to the baggage claim. Blaine finds a way to carry all the bags and only allows Kurt the rolling one. A frown appears on his face, but he says nothing. He knows he shouldn't over-exert himself.

* * *

><p>McKinley High looks no different even after eight years.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone had decided to meet up. Lima was the destination because many never left. Anyone who had moved out of state travelled just so they could all catch up. Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana fly in from California, Puck from Texas, Quinn from DC, and Rachel and Finn also from New York.<p>

No one else knows that Kurt has AIDS besides him and Blaine. They decide that they will tell them during the trip.

"Kurt!" The boy turns around to see a very excited Brittany bounding towards him.

Everyone agreed to meet at Breadstix, for old time's sake.

Blaine carefully peels Brittany off his husband, saying that she needs to be careful with Kurt.

"Oh, please, he's not real porcelain," Santana says grinning, referring to Coach Sylvester's nickname.

"Santana!" Blaine cries out. The two of them seemed to have some instant connection when Blaine joined New Directions. They embrace.

Kurt grins at the interaction. "Can I get a Santana Lopez hug too?"

She smirks and envelops him in a bone crushing hug.

"Gentle," Blaine murmurs.

"What's up with you, lover boy?" Santana asks.

"We're going to explain later," Kurt says quietly, throwing a glance at Blaine.

* * *

><p>Soon, everyone from New D was there, excluding Mike and Tina. They'd moved to some place in Asia to help underprivileged people or something.<p>

And Blaine is being very obvious. He's nervous because they aren't even vaguely close to their home. This worries him greatly because what if something happens?

Puck asks him about it after Kurt _coughs_ and Blaine freaks out.

"Dude, what the hell is up with you?"

Kurt and Blaine have a short silent conversation. Blaine nods encouragingly for Kurt to tell them.

"Guys…I'm sick."

* * *

><p>Finn: "What the hell, dude? You could've told me! I'm your brother!"<p>

Mercedes: "Boo, why didn't you let me know?"

Puck: "I need to punch something."

Artie: "Yo, tell us this stuff."

Santana is sniffling quietly while Brittany tries to comfort her even though she doesn't quite understand what's happening.

Kurt is slowly trying to make himself disappear with every comment. Blaine immediately notices.

"Shut up!" Everyone was silent. "You have no idea how hard this is on him, on us. We're both really scared and neither of us, especially Kurt, need your scathing remarks!"

"Kurt, why are you sad?" Brittany asks quietly, wrapping an arm over Kurt's shoulder.

As Kurt looks up everyone sees his unshed tears. "I got really sick and it's not gonna go away, Brit," he says with a watery smile. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna die a lot sooner than I should."

Brittany frowns. "But that's not fair!"

Santana holds her hand comfortingly. "I know, babe, I know."

"Kurt is like the best person in the world, though. After you, that is," she says to Santana, seemingly forgetting everyone else at the table. She brightens and quickly turns to Kurt. "Can I give you some of my life?" She asks in all seriousness.

That breaks him. He's crying in the middle of Breadstix. Everyone, even Puck, puts a hand on him. They silently tell him that they're there for him until the day he dies.

* * *

><p>Kurt, hand-in-hand with Blaine, walks through the cemetery. They stop in front of three graves.<p>

"Hey mom, dad, mom," Kurt whispers, almost smiling as he addresses both mothers. "I finally made it down to Lima to visit everyone."

Blaine squeezes his hand.

"So, I've got some news." After saying that simple sentence, he feels his eyes fill with tears.

Kurt sits down in front of the graves, not trusting himself to stand. "Last year I started getting really ill. It was awful. I went to the doctor to get checked out and…and I'm going to die. I have AIDS. I'm taking medication every day, but it can only hold off the inevitable for so long. Just wait a few years. I'm coming to be with you."

* * *

><p>Blaine is gone today. Kurt had insisted that he go to work and achieve at least some normalcy. Kurt was happy to be alone for at least a few hours; he had things he needed to do.<p>

After digging through some drawers, the brunette finds what he was looking for: a camcorder. He promptly sets up the tripod and sits on the bed he shares with Blaine, facing the camera.

He starts recording.

* * *

><p><em>"Rachel. Hey, it's Kurt. By the time you're watching this I'm probably already gone and buried. You probably gave me the best funeral ever, didn't you? Did you get the old New D back together to perform again, like we did at Jean's funeral all those years ago? I wish I could've been there to see it. Okay, no, I don't, because who wants to see their own funeral? No, I wish that there had been no funeral at all. I want to tell you good luck. Good luck with getting pregnant. Good luck with Finn. Good luck with getting on Broadway. Wait, can I erase that? You don't need luck for that. I know for a fact that you'll get on Broadway, and I promise that on opening night, I'll be there watching you give the best goddamn performance of <em>For Good _that this world has ever seen. Remember when we got the chance to perform that on the Broadway stage our junior year? I've thought back to that so many times. It was one of the happiest days of my life._

_ "Please, Rach, take care of Blaine. After I'm gone, he'll need you more than ever. Keep him healthy, keep him alive, and make sure he goes through with getting that contract if he hasn't already done so. Buy an extra copy of every album he comes out with for me, okay? Watch over Finn, too. I'm sure it'll hit him really hard when I die. Thank you. Thank you for everything, Rachel. Thank you for being such a drama queen in high school, thanks for being such great competition. You'll be a great mom one day. I love you. Bye."_

* * *

><p>Kurt stops the camera. He wipes away his tears, and starts the next.<p>

* * *

><p><em> "Hi, Finn. You doing okay? Let me start this off by saying that you are the best brother I could have ever asked for. You protected me and you were there for me. No matter how awkward you felt, you listened whenever Blaine and I had relationship troubles. You listened to me whine and bitch and you held me when I cried. I wish that I could be there to hold you if you cry about me.<em>

_ "Be a good husband, okay? Take care of Rachel. You're gonna be the best father there will ever be. If it's a boy, you'll teach him how to play football and how to pick up women as great as Rachel, and if it's a girl, you'll spoil her rotten and watch her play dress-up and give the stink eye to any boy who so much as looks at her._

_ "I wish that we'd gotten a lot more time together to be brothers, but when I look back at the time that we did have, I'll say that it was pretty awesome. Thanks, bro."_

* * *

><p>Kurt gives a watery smile as he turns off the camera. Next.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Brittany, Santana, how's Cali treating you? I hope you guys are married by now. You have no idea how much I wanted to plan your wedding, but it'll be a kick-ass one anyways. Brit, please never change. Always say what first comes to your mind and take care of your wife, 'kay? San, I'm so happy we finally became friends. You were like my body guard for all of senior year. Maybe Blaine being on the football team also had something to do with it, but your strong attitude was something that kept me smiling and helped me endure the day after being tossed around by some jocks.<em>

_ "I know that California and New York seem to be the best places in the States for couples like us, but there'll still be hate. Even after a hard day being spat at and being told you're disgusting, always come home and know that the other is there to hold you. You'll get into fights but never let go. Even if something like this happens, never stop loving each other._

_ "I love you both so much. Good luck."_

* * *

><p>Next.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Artie, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, everyone, thank you. You always defended me in high school when I was bullied and were there for me to cry to when everything just go too hard, even you, Puck. You were my friends when everyone else hated me. Remember junior prom? Everyone obviously despised me. You were all there for me and you supported me. You are all so important to me.<em>

"_Artie, you were there to help beat up Karofsky when he was bullying me. Quinn, you were never one to disregard a jocks cruel words. Mike, you didn't even know me that well, yet you were still there to defend me. Tina, you accepted me with open arms and never once judged me. Puck, we started off sophomore year with you throwing me into dumpsters and we were almost best friends by the time senior year ended. Sam, when you first joined, I pressured you into almost singing a duet with me, and even though you found out that that would make you even more of an outcast, you decided to do it anyways. Mercedes, you were my best friend for so long. You always made me feel better when I was feeling down._

"_I couldn't have asked for a greater group. You are all amazing and I wish the best for you."_

* * *

><p>Doing his best to calm himself, Kurt began the final video.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine, my husband, my first and only love. By now, I'm gone. Please find a safe way to deal with my death. Take care of yourself, darling. Please. For me. I've asked Rachel to look after you, but she can't be there all the time.<em>

"_This is probably the time when I'm supposed to tell you to move on and find someone else to love…but Blaine, I can't. It hurts too much. I won't even request that. I will, however, ask that you find a way to be happy. If that means that you do find another man, then so be it. Whatever it takes for you to be happy. It hurts to even think that I am and will be causing you any pain._

"_Go on and live your life. Become a famous singer/songwriter. Take whatever emotions you have and put them into your music. I promise that every time you're recording and every time you perform in concert, I will be right beside you cheering you on. You're gonna do great things, baby. Make me proud to say that the great Blaine Anderson-Hummel is my husband._

"_I know how much you loved my voice. I thought I'd leave you with one last song."_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee?_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife?_

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure a year in the life?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_Measure in love_

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure the life of a woman or man?_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?_

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?_

_It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends_

_Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends_

_Remember the love_

_Remember the love_

_Remember the love_

_Measure in love_

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love_

* * *

><p>The last lines came out as a choked sob.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine, I love you so much. I don't want to die, I want to spend forever with you. But this is how it has to be. I wish this video would never end. I don't want to think of how you'll be after it does. Maybe this was a bad idea, but I needed to give you a proper goodbye. I…hell, I can't put it into words how much I love you. It almost hurts. But just know that I do. No matter what you do, I will always love you, Blaine."<em>

* * *

><p>There was a pause as Kurt wiped his tears away and gave a smile. He turned the camera off. He couldn't even consider saying goodbye.<p>

* * *

><p>Today is June 1st, 2025.<p>

Kurt wakes up feeling different.

So much has happened in the last five years. Even though he's been sick, Kurt still made a name for himself in the fashion business. His designs are worn everywhere and anyone who deems themselves fashion savvy knows his name. His most recent clothing line, _The End_, is the biggest hit.

Blaine has also found success. He's been signed by a large recording company and whenever he goes out, it's peculiar if he's not stopped at least five times and asked for his autograph. Once he and Kurt had to hide from a mob of screaming girls.

Today, Kurt and Blaine have the day off. They stay home and shower each other with attention. Kurt knows that today is his last day but refrains from telling Blaine. He chooses to simply be overtly affectionate. They stay in this bubble where nothing is wrong. No one is sick. No one hates them. No one can disturb them. It's perfect.

They sing to each other whenever the mood strikes them, they watch random Disney movies when they feel like it, and when it comes time to eat, they feed each other their food. There is rarely a time when they're not touching. Sometimes, they just hold each other silently, relishing the feeling of tranquility.

But every bubble has to burst.

That night, when they're lying in bed together, Kurt tells him.

"Tonight's my last night," he says quietly, staring into Blaine's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" The curly haired man says, denying the possibility.

Kurt gives a faint smile. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"How do you know?"

"I can just feel it."

For a moment, they just stare at each other. Kurt, wishing he could always stare into this man's eyes. Blaine, memorizing Kurt's face for the night's that he's alone.

Kurt leans forward and kisses Blaine. He puts everything he has into that kiss. His love. His pain. His fright. His wishes.

Later when they're holding each other, Kurt gives up.

"I'm scared," he whispers.

"Don't be," Blaine replies. "You're leaving to go somewhere better. No more sickness."

"But you won't be there. I'm scared to leave you."

Blaine is silent, at a loss for words.

"I don't know what's going to happen. What do I expect? All that I know for sure is that you won't be there. You've always been there. I can't, Blaine, I can't." The tears fall freely.

A sigh comes from his husband. "It's okay, baby, it's okay to be scared. But just forget it right now, okay? Just focus on us. We have tonight together."

Through the darkness, Blaine can see a smile. "After my…after my funeral, there's a box under our bed. It has DVD's in it. They're labeled by name, could you hand them out?"

"You…you made videos?"

"Yeah, I did. There's one for you, too. Watch it when you're feeling lonely, okay?"

After a few seconds, Blaine says that he will pass them out and that says he will watch his video always.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Kurt sighs and looks at Blaine lovingly. He nods, silently saying <em>it's time<em>.

Kurt drifts away in the middle of the night. When it happens, his hand is gently placed on Blaine's cheek. "I'll always love you, baby, remember that," Kurt whispers. His eyes show so much emotion that he can't put into words.

Blaine leans forward and kisses Kurt. His calm and collected mask breaks when Kurt stops responding.

* * *

><p>The funeral is quiet. Blaine sits in the front, blankly staring at the coffin. The coffin is laughing at him, mocking his pain. Kurt is so close, but that stupid coffin is keeping them apart.<p>

Everyone can see the emotional wreck that is Blaine. His suit is wrinkled and his hair is full of tangles. It looks as though someone tried to comb it for him but failed. No one would be surprised if the comb were hidden in that dark mess of curls.

The man's eyes are completely bloodshot. Ever since Kurt…left—he refused to admit what had really happened—going to bed was a chore. He was lucky if he got a couple hours of fitful sleep and wasn't dehydrated by the time the sun rose.

Their bed was too cold, too lonely. Blaine was mostly sleeping on the couch now; he couldn't stand knowing that the other side of the bed was empty and always would be.

Blaine doesn't remember the funeral ending.

Rachel and Finn come over to help take him home. The shorter man shuffles through his pockets and finds the correct DVD's and hands them out.

He glances at his and thinks for a second about throwing it away. He doesn't know if he can stand seeing Kurt again.

* * *

><p>In the end, he finds himself sitting on Kurt's side of the bed. His scent envelops him and he pops the DVD into his laptop.<p>

_"Blaine, my husband, my first and only love."_

* * *

><p>Blaine hasn't touched his phone in days. There are dozens of missed calls and even more text messages. He isn't bothered to check them.<p>

He visits Kurt every day. It's probably not the best idea to be on the subways without a phone, but Blaine doesn't pay attention enough to care.

Sometimes when he's at Kurt's grave, he simply sits and stares. He thinks back to their time together.

Sometimes he brings his guitar and sings to Kurt. He wishes that one more time he'd be able to hear that countertenor voice harmonizing with his.

_After tonight, who knows where we'll be tomorrow?_

_What if we're never here again?_

_After tonight, this will be a lifetime ago_

_So let's stay up until the sky bleeds red_

_And we'll stop, stop, stop the world from moving_

_Stop, stop, stop the clocks from turning_

_Stop this night from fading away_

_This time is ours_

_If I could hold this moment in my hands_

_I'd stop the world moving_

_I'd stop the clocks from turning_

_This time is ours_

_Inside a frozen memory of us_

_And we are motionless, motionless_

_Gone like a dream that I have just awoken from_

_Fading away, just out of reach_

_And we are here but I already miss you_

_Even as you're lying next to me_

_We're gonna stop, stop, stop the world from moving_

_Stop, stop, stop the clocks from turning_

_Stop this night from fading away_

_This time is ours_

_If I could hold this moment in my hands_

_I'd stop the world from moving_

_I'd stop the clocks from turning_

_This time is ours_

_Inside a frozen memory of us_

_And we are motionless, motionless_

_And we are motionless, motionless_

_And we are motionless, motionless_

_We're gonna stop, stop, stop the world from moving_

_Stop, stop, stop the clocks from turning_

_Stop this night from fading away, fading away_

_This time is ours_

_If I could hold this moment in my hands_

_I'd stop the world from moving_

_I'd stop the clocks from turning_

_This time is ours_

_Inside a frozen memory of us_

_And we are motionless, motionless_

_This time is ours_

_This time is ours_

_This time is ours_

_This time is ours_

_This time is ours_

Blaine sits his guitar on the ground and kneels in front of Kurt. "I miss you every day," he whispers.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson is becoming more famous.<p>

Every time he has an interview, he corrects the interviewer, saying that his name is Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

Every time he has a concert, he dedicates a large part of it to telling the crowd about Kurt. He speaks of him in between songs.

"_I promise that every time you're recording and every time you perform in concert, I will be right beside you cheering you on."_

Blaine knew that Kurt was there. He could almost sense his presence everywhere he went. Sometimes he would just look up into the sky and think _'I love you'_.

Blaine only kept enough money to keep living the same life he had been with Kurt. The rest of the money he received went to research for AIDS.

"_You're gonna do great things, baby. Make me proud to say that the great Blaine Anderson-Hummel is my husband."_

He was determined to do just that. He would make Kurt proud. He would try his hardest to make sure that happened.

* * *

><p>On November 12th, 2026, a baby boy is born. His mother has huge dreams and his father can't dance. This boy's name is Kurt Elizabeth Hudson.<p>

Blaine cries when he sees the child and congratulates Rachel and Finn. He then thanks them profusely for their name choice.

"Don't worry about it," Finn says, concentrating on his son. "Kurt deserves to be remembered."

Blaine leaves the hospital feeling more optimistic than he'd felt in a long time.

* * *

><p>"Unca B! Unca B!" Blaine smiles as he hears the shouts as he knocks on the apartment door.<p>

It's June 1st, 2034. Blaine can't remember the last time he smiled on this day for the past seven years.

The door is swung open and reveals a tired looking Finn and a very excited dark haired boy. The bright blue eyes would never cease to shock him. They all figured that it was some recessive gene that both Finn and Rachel carried because the parents had the brownest eyes you would ever see.

"Hey, Kurtsie!" Blaine says, grinning.

"One second, gotta go get my sunglasses and then we can go!" The little boy rushed off to his room.

Finn smiles after him and then turns back to Blaine. "Haven't seen you this happy in a while," he observes.

"Yeah," Blaine says, a smile still on his face. "For once, I'm excited for today."

"You still going to the cemetery?"

Blaine nods. "I'll get him some food, too, and then bring him back some time in the afternoon so we can go to Rachel's show."

Kurt then runs into the room holding the pink sunglasses that Blaine had bought him a few months ago.

"Let's go!" Kurt squeals, racing for the door.

Blaine laughs and follows him after saying goodbye to Finn.

* * *

><p>"Unca B, where are we going?"<p>

"We're going to the cemetery," Blaine says quietly.

"Isn't that where all the dead people are?"

His smile falters. "Yeah, it is."

There's silence while they walk and Blaine looks at the eight year old boy. He is staring at the sidewalk through his sunglasses and Blaine can barely see his eyebrows which are furrowed. He looks deep in thought.

"What'cha thinkin' about so hard over there?" Blaine asks nonchalantly.

"Would you…" The boy starts. "Would you still love me if I said that I think I like boys instead of girls?"

Blaine nearly falls over. He kneels in front of this boy.

"Kurtsie, you know that I would never stop loving you." He pulls the boy into a tight hug.

Kurt sniffles and hugs him back. "What about mom and dad?"

Blaine pulls away and smiles hugely. "I know for a fact that they won't love you any less. Now come on, the cemetery's just around the corner."

The two walk in silence the rest of the way, Blaine holding Kurt's small hand in his.

* * *

><p>"Who was this guy?" Kurt asks.<p>

"His name is Kurt," Blaine says.

"No it's not!" Mini-Kurt protests. "My name is Kurt!"

Blaine almost cracks a grin. "You were named after him."

The two sit down on the grass in front of the grave. Kurt looks at Blaine's expression and then back at the headstone. "Did you love him?"

"Yes," Blaine breathes. "I still do."

Kurt looks back and forth curiously for a few seconds. "Was he your special someone?"

Blaine tears his eyes away from the headstone to look at the younger boy questioningly.

"I asked my daddy why he loves mommy and he just said that when he met her he just knew that she was his special someone. I don't know exactly what that means, but when you're looking at the grave you get the same look in your eyes that daddy does when he looks at mommy."

The older man nearly cries. "Yeah, he was my special someone," he says answering the question.

"Does this mean that you like boys too?"

"Yeah," Blaine says almost smiling. "Yeah, I do."

And for that moment, everything felt right for a change. There wasn't the constant pain that Blaine felt because Kurt wasn't by his side. There wasn't the stress of coming home to an empty house. Blaine was allowed this moment to just be.

It shocked him how much Finn and Rachel's child was similar to Kurt. His eyes, his personality, how he reacts to things, and now, possibly even his sexuality.

Blaine knew that he would always be there for this boy. The boy kept him sane. He gave him something to hold onto, something real, something to look forward to when he woke up in the morning.

Looking over at the grave, he knew he would never let go or get over the death of Kurt, his husband. But he knew that from now on, he could manage. He would survive.

* * *

><p><strong>And this concludes Measure Your Life In Love. I don't think I'll do a second chapter, the ending seemed pretty definite to me. Unless you give me a kickass prompt in your review, I think this is it.<strong>

**The song Kurt sang was "Seasons of Love" from the amazing musical RENT and Blaine sang "Ours" by The Bravery.  
><strong>

**Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**My tumblr is cutegayboysex . tumblr . com (remove the spaces, of course). The link is also on my profile.**

**Please review! I'm going to try and finish another Klaine story and post it ASAP.**

**-Fiona  
><strong>


End file.
